canadienne_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
WolfRebel0
| place= 9/16 | alliances= | challenges= 5 | votesagainst= 7 | days= 22 | image2 = | season2 = 18 | tribes2 = | place2 = 5/20 | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 10 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 36 | seasonscompeted = 2 | dayslasted = 58 | tribalwins = 13 | individualwins = 2 | totalchallengewins = 15 | totalvotes = 12 }} WolfRebel0, also known as "Hunter", is a contestant from and . He returned to host , , and and is now currently an admin of Canadienne. Profile Name(Age): 17 Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Calgary, AB, Canada Personal Claim Of Fame: Somehow finding the positives in anything Hobbies: Dancing, Karate, Video Creating, Writing and watching a TON of YouTube Pet Peeves: People walking too slowly in the school hallways 3 Words To Describe You: Energetic, Optimistic, Geek If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: A working radio to listen to music, an infinite number of books for me to read, and endless supply of Welch's (because I'm a picky eater and if I can't find food at least I got my Welch's) Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Jay Starrett. Not the attitude part, but I can be strategically and socially strong, I'm good with puzzles, and at the end of the day, I'll always respect the players and the moves they make, even if it's against me. Reason for being on Survivor: I don't know, I'm a Big Brother fan, and Survivor is a game like it right? Just seemed like a fun thing to try out! Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: ''' I'm a fighter and I'm loyal. I think I can win people over and push my way through to the end! Survivor: Russia Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs Villains '''Name (Age): 19 Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Calgary, AB, Canada Personal Claim to Fame: I can generally get along with mostly anyone. Hell, someone could be a full blown bigot and I think I could still find a way to enjoy a conversation with them. Pet Peeves: People who are too cynical, slow walkers, and when people won't listen to each other. Previous Finishes: I got 9th in Canadienne's first season, Survivor: Russia Favorite Past Moment: The FTC of Russia. Between me just doing shit in my jury speech for the hell of it, and Aidan and I losing our minds on Matt because we didn't like his attitude, that whole end part was super fun. Why Did You Come Back?: Canadienne was my very first Survivor game, and I've worked super hard for this ORG. It matters so much to me, and I feel the need to come back and show that I can still do well in these games. What better place to do that then where I started?? Voting History Trivia * Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Russia Contestants Category:Chukhloma Tribe Category:Ruskova Tribe Category:9th place Category:Russia Jury Members Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants who became Hosts Category:Returning Players Category:Heroes vs. Villains Contestants Category:Renhet Tribe